Escaping Fate
by Bubbly12
Summary: Anne escapes the tower with a mysterious stranger.
1. Chapter 1

Escaping Fate

Today is the day. I am going to die for the false accusations that condom me, just like the others before me. I don't take pity on myself, but on the men, including my own brother who were also charged the same as me. If only I could escape and somehow prove my innocence. I do not care if my husband does no love me, he could be with his milk and honey whore all he wants, I want my darling Elizabeth. Just her, I want to see her grow up into a fine young women.

My ladies are on the other side of the room, gently weeping at my up becoming doom.

"Stop! Who are you!?" A guard yelled outside my door, I heard a horrible bone breaking noise and the guards' body was thrown at my door and revealed a man wearing a black cloth around his face almost as a mask. He was wearing everything black, his cape looked as if the darkness of night had sewed it itself. My ladies made yelps and screams looking at the battered guard, not noticing the masked stranger. His gloved hand reached had me.

"My lady, come with me if you want to live." I looked at my ladies. They finally noticed the scene before them, between him and I. "Princess Elizabeth is with my men, being taken to safety. You two will be reunited!" As I listened closely to his voice, he sounded young then he looked.

As the moment stayed still, I gave me time to think. I'll be alive with Elizabeth, I may not be able to prove my innocence, but I'll be with my daughter so it's a chance I will take. I grab his hand and escape this dreadful prison.


	2. Good Bye My Old Life

Good Bye My Old Life

My strange hero and I run though the towers' walls as the guards chase after us. We came to a brutal stop, I hit my head on his cloaked back.

"It's a dead end, and there's only one way out." He was indeed right, we stopped at the nearest window and the guards were running a t full speed. I walked back slowly, feeling my bones shaking.

"What do you mean one way out?" I asked, looking at him, hoping he really did know a way out. He looked at me, and I saw mischievous glint in his dark eyes of his. All of a sudden, he grabs my shoulder and troughs me out of the window. As I fall, I scream as much as I can until I no longer make a sound, I get closer to the ground but it seemed to get slower and my memories began to flood my mind.

"Mama!" Elizabeth and I playing together. I was so close, "_"You must shut your eyes and endure!""_

Those cruel and heartbreaking words Henry said to me. George and I playing in a garden "Don't let him catch you Anne!" Cried George, after he said that my father grabbed me from behind and spinning me around. It's a shame, I didn't get to experience the fond memory of Henry and I's love, or was there any love at all? As the ground got closer, I noticed my tears trailing my cheeks. I can only wait for the sound of my skull breaking to pieces as it hits the ground.

"I gotcha!" A gruff voice yelled in the distance, and I heard the pounding of a horse's hooves running toward me. The new stranger caught me, and pulled me at his strong and flabby chest into safety. My raven locks must have gotten out of the bun because it was scattered around his chest. "Are you okay Mam?" I slowly looked at him. He was indeed big boned, tannish skin, bald but with a big and bushy long red beard. He looked almost like a Viking, I heard a thump behind and I turned and saw the other get up like a graceful crane. "Did you have to do that laddy?"

"Pono is right Blaze, that was stupid!" A woman riding in a black horse joined the group and with her was my darling Elizabeth!

"Mama!" She cried for me and I quickly got off the horse and ran toward them.

"Elizabeth! Now we will truly be together, now and forever." As I hugged her tightly, my face buried in her red hair.

"You promise?" "I promise." This was truly my happiest day of my life.

I like to thank everyone for reviewing the first chapter and I will continue soon, please review!


	3. A Start of a New

A Start of a New

As we rode far away from England, I took noticed of the woman who was with Elizabeth. Her hair was very strange, long black straight at one side the other shaved, olive skin and a black mark on her skin that shows wings, a black one piece sleeveless, light brown eyes. Elizabeth noticed me starring at her and pulled on my sleeve.

"Her name's Hawk Eye, she's says she never misses." I could tell, she had a bag of arrows strapped around her back. I heard Pono chuckle at his own private joke.

"She's right you know, Hawk Eye never misses a shot. No one can escape her arrows, if she spots you well you might as well say your prayers." Pono is kind and sweet, but his beard is getting tangled around my hair.

"What about you, and him?" I stared at the man who rescued me from the tower, I badly want to rip off that cloth hooded mask of his, so I could see his face.

"I would say I'm good with the sword, but I'm really good with strength. Doesn't matter, Blade's the one with the swordsman skills. I still don't get the mask thing."

"He does it to impress women, but it doesn't work." Hawk Eye entered the conversation, I saw Blade tremble and looked back at her.

"Oh yeah? What about that shaved head of yours? No matter what style you use, you never look good!" Both of them got into a heated argument, it was quite awkward. Elizabeth began to giggle at them.

"Hey mama, why didn't you and papa get mad like that?" Hawk Eye was sticking her tongue out playfully at Blade, and he stretched his face to make it look hideous.

"I'll tell you when you're older Bessy." As I moved my fingers around her red golden hair.

"Yes Mama!"

"You're really are a good mama, mam." I looked at Pono and nodded my head. I pulled Elizabeth closer to my body, and laid my head on her shoulders.

"Thank you. May I ask one more thing?"

"Of course, you don't even have to ask permission." I didn't even hesitate to ask more.

"Where are you taking us, why did you save me, why bring Elizabeth, and who are you people?"

"Well let's see, we're taking you two to our Village where you'll be safe. We believe in justice for all, that's why were called 'The Law Breakers' in some countries when we ruin unjustified executions. A child always needs a mother, that's why we brought her. I believe I already answered the last question. Any thing else?" I was already satisfied with my answers so I decided it would be enough.

"No and thank you. Wait! When does he remove his mask?" I have no idea why asked that, why did I? Pono got closer and whispered in my ear.

"He'll take it off in the village, but will be making a stop soon. He'll take it off in the night when he tries to search for water." He laughed a little, and punched me in the arm playfully, "Try not to drool."

I tried to explain the OC's to you guys, I hope you guys liked it and if you have any questions feel free to ask. Please Review and I hoped you all enjoyed. Next Chapter coming up!


End file.
